


Welcome To New York

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [56]
Category: Hair (1979)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Everybody here was someone else before.
Relationships: George Berger/Claude Bukowski, Neil "Woof" Donovan/Lafayette "Hud" Johnson, Sheila Franklin/Jeanie
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Welcome To New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> YES I'm aware this is my third Taylor Swift vid in a row and I have no intentions of stopping.


End file.
